clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Club Penguin Wiki Wall
The Club Pengin wiki wall is a huge white wall built by a penguin named "Saint Virrex" along the Highway 1 in Eastshield. It contains information about Club Penguin, and everyone can go there and write. Background The wall was built by V-Rex in December 2006. Then some penguins started helping him out. Now there are penguins from all over Antarctica coming there to help write on the wall. The Str00del Force used to vandalize and harm the wall, but it is less frequent nowadays. :See also: CPW: Day of Reckoning Interior A large pair of wrought-iron gates open up to the interior of the Weekee. The Weekee is like a giant hedge maze, but instead of hedges, there are whiteboards containing information. The floor is dark brown. Major Rooms *'Lobby'- the Lobby is the first room anyone sees when entering the Weekee. In the very center is an immense fountain, which is where major events going on in CP are written. Nearby are various pillars, the largest of which has a stone replica of the current CP Pin on top. The pin's location is on the column itself. To the far left of the fountain is a section where users write their announcements, and another pillar erected as a memorial to Saint Robbsi. *'Cattegoreez'- Cattegoreez are narrow hallways adorned with text and Leenkz, used to sort whiteboards by category (hence the name). Most every mainspace article can be found by walking through these corridors without the assistence of Leenkz. Users like Hat Pop love to go to the bottoms of whiteboards and create doorways or Leenkz to the whiteboards' respective Cattegoreez *'The Upload Room'- this restricted area is only available to Registered Users and above. Upon entering the Weekee, Registered Users are given a special remote control which acts as a Leenk to teleport to the room. There, scanners can be utilized for users to add images that even Stowaways can put onto the whiteboards. *'Enclosures'- sometimes, a main space article is so remote or far away that it is inaccessible via waddling in the Corridors, only reachable by Leenkz. By law, Usapajes, Videos, Images, and Archives must be Enclosures. Anything else can be accessed by corridor if used frequently or if it is popular. *'Reedirecktz' - These sections of the Weekee contain pressure plates that activate a teleporting mechanism. If someone enters a Reedireckt, they will activate the mechanism and be teleported to a different section of the Weekee. Abandoned and Evil Places *The Str00del Force headquarters. Was demolished in July, and moved to South Pole City. *Ezzat Territory, was never demolished, but was abandoned by Clubb Phengin Weekee residence after the evil Ben declared it his home. Weekee Flag Weekee Features *'Leenkz'- Leenkz resemble large, blue rectangular metal boxes covered with shutters. The name of the Leenk's destination (eg. User:TurtleShroom) is printed across the top of the box. When touched, the shutters will open, revealing a green portal. Leenkz are used to access areas of the Weekee quickly. To create a Leenk, write the phrase with the BLUE marker. *'UsaPajers'- Some Leenkz lead off to UsaPajers, which, at their most basic, are a blank stretch of land and four walls surrounding it. All users, even stowaways, are given a parcel of land to be their Usapajer. All of the belongings of the Weekee's contributors are in their respective Usapaje. A contributor can fashion his or her UsaPaje to suit them. Expert architects like Sith Cub can expand these humble rooms into collosal mansions, but anyone can make their room larger and more ornate simply by writing about themselves and adding Templatez and images. Many prefer to put their Suppajes inside buildings instead of being personal Leenkz. In the case of TSP, however, there is a palace which contains all of his stuff, and a garden for simple Templatez. The refrigerators of any UsaPaje are often raided by the Str00del Force. The walls of a Usapaje are often vandalized. *'Projects'- sacred policies, propsitions, and anything of any importance to the Weekee. Anyone can create these. These boards are made of solid silver instead of whiteboard, to indicate their importance. When Protected (see below), the walls of a Project turn to gold. To write a Project, use the PURPLE marker. *'Templatez'- Templatez (one templatez many templatez) are generated out of special copy machines placed around the Weekee. To add a template, write special wikicodes on the whiteboard with the ORANGE marker, then circle them, again with the orange marker. *'Usaboxenz'- Usaboxens are decorative statues and figurines which can be placed in a user's garden. They are normally common items like flagpoles with a flag bearing a fictional nation (like Ireland, since every sane creature knows there isn't an ireland!), for instance. They can also be crosses, signs, bulliten boards, billboards, and may other odd things, even abstract sculptures. A Usaboxen is generated by writing special codes on a whiteboard with the ORANGE marker, then circling it with the GREEN marker to turn it into a special Templatez. *'The Archives'- Archives are run-down, cracked whiteboards which have little foot traffic and almost no scribbling. These document dead and/or past Weekee events and things on CP which no longer matter, exist, or are important. Many users come down to these abandoned areas for peace, rest, and solitude. 75% of the Archives is actually underground, with flickering neon lights and incandescent bulbs to light the way. Weekee Items *'Editing Equipment'- At the entrance to the Weekee, there are large boxes containing tons of whiteboard markers, erasers and magnets to hold up pictures. These can be used by any Weekee contributor, even stowaways, as long as they put them back upon exit. **'User Remotez' - These remotes are part of the necessary editing kit. They contain several buttons that are used to manipulate the whiteboards. For registered users, there are three buttons: the Historee Button, the Moove button, and the Wachlizt (pronounced watch-list) button. The Historee button allows a user to access recordings of the previous users that came and scribbled on the whiteboard, captured via cameras that are installed above every section of the Weekee. The Moove button allows the user to teleport a section of the whiteboard to a different location in the Weekee, leaving behind a Reedireckt in its place. The Wachlizt button allows users to have constant access to the camera feed of a particular page (usually one that said user likes). Sysops are allowed two more buttons, the Deeleet button and the Proteckshun button. The Deeleet button causes a section of the whiteboard to vanish (this button is used on spam whiteboards and whiteboards that shouldn't be there). The Proteckshun button causes a notched hole to appear in the whiteboard. The sysop can then insert his/her Hallowed Key (see below) in that notch and protect the board from vandalism. *'Showt Bockz' - Showt Bockzes are little consoles carried by all registered users (sorry, Stowaways) that are used to chat and interact with other users all around the Weekee. Simply type using the virtual keyboard on the screen and transmit your message to the chat. Banned users are not allowed to utilize the Showt Bockzes. Showt Bockz activity has declined sharply ever since TSP resigned, and now most users utilize the Eye Arr See for conversation. *'Hallowed Keys'- given only to sysops and bureacrats, these powerful, solid platinum keys can be stabbed into a whoteboard to activate a feature called "Protection". Turning the key one notch turns the wall to granite and makes it User-only, forbidding stowaways. Turning it two notches turns the wall to steel and makes it sysop-only. For Project pages, turning it to sysop-only makes the board turn from silver to gold. Hallowed Keys can also set an expiration date for the protection, at which time the protected section of the whiteboard will revert back to its original form. *'Hammers and Chisels'- these are handed to Registered Users so that they may edit user-only granite walls. *'Portable Lasers'- these special pistol-shaped lasers are given only to sysops and bureaucrats, allowing them to edit steel sysop-only walls. They also weld images and Templatez onto the boards when needed. *'Tacks'- given to registered users, Tacks are used to have an image or Templatez stay on a granite user-only board. *'Parrzer Funkshuns' - See the article Parrzer Funkshun. ** Parrzer Funkshun Whistle -- These specialized whistles are used to summon the different breeds of Parrzer Funkshun. *'Bantron'- accessible only to sysops and bureaucrats, a Bantron is a large, manually operated machine loaded with switches and knobs. The end result of this item has a large Moderator Badge flying over to the banned user and abduct him, carrying him out of the Weekee and forbidding him from re-entry. **'Deletion Rod'- as opposed to the behemoth Bantron, is a portable staff that performs the exact same function. Only one was ever made, given to TurtleShroom (penguin). The powerful item can be pointed at a bad user, and with a yellow laser and a flash of light, the banished user disappears in a cloud of smoke, reappearing miles from the Weekee. TurtleShroom (penguin) uses the item when not at the Weekee, though outside the whiteboards the item can only stun creatures for about ten minutes. Uniform When in the Weekee, various ranked users are required by mandatory law to wear certain items at all times in addition to whatever they come in as. If they are to ever take them off, they will be instantly teleported back to the entrance and can not enter agin until they put the item on. Fortunately, there is no dress code to get in, so folks come as they are and put the items on at the gates. *'Stowaways' wear a peice of paper attached to a yarn necklace at all times. On this paper is a number string, which, interestingly, is the same number used by shapeshifters to assume a character's identity and voice. **This item is MANDATORY. *'Registered Users' wear a white button with a large purple U on it. **This item is MANDATORY. *'Rollbacks wear a uniform and badge That say "RB" .' *'Sysops' wear a brazen nametag that says "SYSOP" on it. **This is MANDATORY. *'Bureaucrats' wear either a royal blue tie (males) or a pretty royal blue skirt (females) in addition to their normal clothing. Either gender can also choose a royal blue sportscoat instead of or in addition to the tie or skirt. Make note that women MUST wear the skirt and/or the jacket, they can't wear the tie. Men MUST wear the tie and/or the jacket, they can't wear the skirt, because that would be creepy on so many levels. **Again, these are MANDATORY. *'Webmasters' or other forms of de facto ruling elite wear sashes and crowns. The higher the rank, the fancier the crown. The highest current rank, the one held by Barkjon, utilizes a mighty four-tiered crown and a blazing yellow sash. The other Co-Webmaster wears a three-tiered crown and a purple sash, while the Tertiary Authority merely wears a sash. **Also MANDATORY. *'Turtlenators', TSP's minions, are given a patch ofTurtleShroom (penguin)'s flag to sew onto their clothing, should they desire, as well as a pin that says "I ♥ TSP". ** Explorer wears an "I ♥ TSP" sticker on his propellor hat instead of the usual Turtlenator clothing. **These items are optional. *'Anti-Turtlenators', TSP's sworn enemies, are required to post [[w:c:clubpenguin:Template:Turtlehaters|a large, extremely noticable, and rather comedic billboard on turtle soup]] coupled with a flag stating "THE TURTLE HAS NO RIGHT TO RULE" on a tall flagpole in plain sight on their UsaPaje. **These items are optional. *'Light Siders' and New Starters, both reform groups, wear a white bracelet and a white tie. **This is optional. *'The Banned' are required to wear black robes when on Weekee premesis and are forbidden to write or touch the walls, just look. Inhabitants or notable visitors *Saint Virrex is the Weekee's founder and lives in a house built behind the walls *Hat Pop rose to a high position of power on the site. *TurtleShroom once stalked this wall daily. He now sits in his palace, alone and often sad. *Snowman 1001, said to cause trouble, still writes on the wall today. *Metalmanager writes on these walls, and can't help but clean up pages. He is a janitor, you know. *Vengoth is the sercurity guard, only in the morning. *Mefool is the security guard the rest of the day. He gets tricked. **Alxeedoo1010 is one of his friends. **Galactic Empire12 is another, though he spends most of his time in the Antarctic Peninsula *Wompus78, who ceased visiting the wall on 23rd July 2009 due to it being run by not a dictatorship, but a tyranny. *EDFan12345, a common editor/visitor. *Tigernose, a frequent and high-ranking editor rumored to operate a political machine, or worse, a cabal. *Seahorseruler, an administrator of the wiki. *Icecuber2d2 is an awesome editor there who used to revert vandalism. *Gary the Gaget Dude is a common editor to see on the wall, and has edited it over 2,000 times. Impressive, huh. *Zacknjess is a user who has almost 50% of his edits being user. *Corai Frish is a somewhat new user trying to help the weekee. *The Real Sthomas and Hone783 (addy1234) are users that upload their latest videos of Club Penguin:The Show!!! ---- If you have visited the wall, place your name and the date of visit. *Bezul_Mostafique visited the wall on December 15 2008 *Diana110 visited the wall on January 4, 2009. *Explorer visited the wall on January 11, 2009. *King Candy visited the wall on February 12, 2009. *Tails6000 visited the wall on February 15, 2009. *Alex12345a visited the wall on February 18, 2009. *Leopard visisted the wall on March 18, 2009. *TurtleShroom (penguin) has visited the wall since January 2007. *Joeyaa tried to renovate the wall from decay on July 7, 2009 *Kur Rising visited the wall on July 11, 2009. *Randall vandalized the wall on July 19, 2009. *Willy the Penguin visited the wall on August 7, 2009. *Yorkay Porkay visited the wall on August 27, 2009. *KingH10 visited the wall on January 25, 2010. *Metalmanager visted the wall on June 16, 2010. *The Real Sthomas visited the wall on December 20, 2009 *Hone783 (addy1234 visired the wall on December 20, 2009 Employees It takes a lot of creatures to maintain a whitewall. Here are just some of the creatures who make their living via the Weekee. Liftime These loyal employees live in or near the Weekee and give their all, day in and day out, for the database. *The offical Governance MetroCERN of the Weekee, named Jimmy Welsh, lives in a small Usapaje on the outskirts of the wall, the page itself being an Enclosure. **The MetroCERN, in turn, administers two Megabishops, Jimbo and Angelo Wik. Angelo lives near the gates and maintains server traffic, while Jimbo lives in an obscure Usapaje (also an Enclosure) and monitors all history with the help of many Uberfuzzies. ***There is also Danny, the local Screenhog cardinal, and Catherine, a Megabishop penguin who has the deletion rod handy incase. *Uberfuzzies are in abundance throughout the facility, floating through the Archives and eating unwanted pages, histories, and overall spam. Uberfuzzies also control the FuzzyRegex. Ceratin words and phrases (like "walrus were here" but in proper grammar) triggers the FuzzyRegex, which summons and Uberfuzzy to eat the edit and prevent it from existing. They also perform maitinence and keep wires and core structures from coming unplugged. For Hire When certain jobs need doing, TSP can ring up various characters to assist him. *Daniel Specter occasionally appears to fight phantom vandals (mostly Str00dels), but it is Daniel's father, Josh Spect of the "Poltergeistsmashers" company, who is actually hired to exterminate ghosts. Poor Josh is clumsy, loves desserts, and loves to ramble about paranormal trivia, making him easily distracted. Ghost exterminating actually costs, depending on the ghoul, anywhere from tens of thousands to six digit figures, but Josh breaks so many items when trying to hunt ghosts that his salary ends up in the 8,000 to 0 SithCubPoints range. **TSP personally prefers for Daniel Specter to come, but he isn't for hire, he just shows up. *Occasionally, health inspectors are required to scan the wall for safety hazards. These penguins are not truly hired, but they are annoying employees none the less. If he could, TurtleShroom (penguin) would have them thrown out and banned. *Turner Follins, one of Daniel's two best friends, is available for hire when critical errors occur and the Uberfuzzies need help. As a Governance Cardinal, he is very good at his job and helps frequently, particularly after a Walrus Crime Ring raid. ---- Trivia * The entire whiteboard is actually built on an unstable geological fault line. Thus, the entire weekee often has earthquakes, some of which have nearly destroyed the entire maze of knowledge. The strongest of these earthquakes are referred to as "Crysees", and so far, there have only been seven of them. * Lotus Flowers originated here, and are still in abundance today. *The wall is protected by a powerful invisble fence that requires opening to get in. *There is a wall under the Weekee, known as the Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee * Randall vandalizes the Weekee often, much like the Str00del Force at its peak, but is inactive lately. See also * Club Penguin Wiki, Real World *Eye Are See Channels, a group of islands that have discussion tables - the Weekee has an island for them, as do many others. Category:Rooms Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Places Category:countries